escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
John Steinbeck
|Fecha_fallecimiento = 20 de diciembre de 1968 (66 años) |Lugar_fallecimiento = Nueva York |Seudónimo = |Ocupación = Novelista, cuentista, corresponsal de guerra |Nacionalidad = Estadounidense |Periodo = |Lengua_literaria = Inglés |Lengua_materna = Inglés |Género = |Movimiento = |obras_notables = De ratones y hombres Las uvas de la ira Al este del Edén |Influencias = |Influyó = |Conyuge = |Hijos = |Firma = John Steinbeck signature.svg |Premios= Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1962 |Website = }} John Ernst Steinbeck, Jr. (Salinas, California, 27 de febrero de 1902 – Nueva York, 20 de diciembre de 1968) fue un escritor estadounidense ganador del Premio Nobel de Literatura y autor de conocidas novelas como De ratones y hombres, Las uvas de la ira y Al este del Edén. Biografía John Steinbeck nació en Salinas, California. Su padre, John Steinbeck (1863-1935), era tesorero; su madre, Olivia Hamilton (1867-1934), maestra. Tuvo tres hermanas. Estudió en Salinas y luego en la Universidad de Stanford pero nunca pudo graduarse. Nobel Prize.org, (en inglés) Desempeñó distintos oficios, entre ellos el de trabajador durante la construcción del Madison Square Garden.John Steinbeck Biography, (en inglés). En 1925 se marchó a Nueva York, donde trabajó como freelance para el New York American, pero fue despedido.John Steinbeck's New York A Home in Sag Harbor, (en inglés) El resultado de esta experiencia sería el ensayo Making of a New Yorker publicado en 1946 en The New York Times. Steinbeck regresó a California un año después y trabajó de guía turístico en el acuario de peces de Tahoe City, donde conoció a Carol Henning, su primera esposa.Centro Nacional Steinbeck, en la página Biografía de 2007 En 1929 escribió su primera novela, La Copa de Oro (Cup of gold: A life of Sir Henry Morgan, Buccaneer, with Ocasional Reference to History), una historia de ficción histórica basada en la vida de Henry Morgan, que no tuvo éxito. En enero de 1930 se casó con Carol Henning y se trasladó a Pacific Grove. Allí conoció a Edward Ricketts, un marino biólogo, con quien mantuvo una gran amistad. En 1932 publicó The Pastures of Heaven, un conjunto de historias situadas en la ciudad de Monterrey. Al año siguiente publicó The Red Pony y To a God Unknown. En 1935 escribió Tortilla Flat, novela por el cual recibió su primer premio literario, "La Medalla de Oro", galardón concedido por el Commonwealth Club of California a la mejor novela escrita por un californiano . Con este compendio de historias humorísticas, Steinbeck obtuvo cierto éxito. En In Dubious Battle (1936) y De ratones y hombres (1937), Steinbeck realiza un retrato de la clase trabajadora durante la Gran Depresión. En De ratones y hombres se narra la vida y sueños de dos trabajadores que van de un sitio a otro en California buscando trabajo en granjas. Esta obra tuvo un gran éxito entre la crítica y Steinbeck fue galardonado con el New York Drama Critics Award. La novela fue llevada al teatro, donde también gozó de gran popularidad. En los años siguientes, Steinbeck escribió dos obras de teatro: The Long Valley (1937) y Their Blood is Strong (1938). En 1939 publicó Las uvas de la ira, considerada su mejor obra. Basada en artículos periodísticos que había escrito él mismo en San Francisco, está considerada por muchos como su obra más lograda. En 1940, recibió el premio Pulitzer pero su éxito no estuvo libre de controversia: las ideas políticas de Steinbeck, crítico con el capitalismo y a favor de las reformas llevadas a cabo por Franklin D. Roosevelt con el New Deal para favorecer a la clase trabajadora, le conllevaron la condena del sector tradicionalista, sobre todo en su propio estado. En 1940, Steinbeck se embarca en una expedición alrededor del Golfo de California junto a su amigo el biólogo Ed Ricketts. Las experiencias vividas durante esta expedición las recoge Steinbeck en su obra The Log from the Sea of Cortez. Carol Hening, la esposa de Steinbeck, los acompañó en el viaje; sin embargo, la relación matrimonial comenzó a deteriorarse y la pareja terminó divorciándose en 1942. Ese mismo año, Steinbeck se casó con Gwyndolyn "Gwyn" Conger, con quien tuvo dos hijos: Thomas Steinbeck y John Steinbeck IV. thumb|right|230px|John Steinbeck (centro) con su hijo John, de 19 años, visitando a su amigo el presidente [[Lyndon B. Johnson en el Despacho Oval el 16 de mayo de 1966.]] En 1952 publicó Al este del Edén, que sería llevada al cine por Elia Kazan y cuyo protagonista sería el malogrado James Dean. Está considerada una de sus obras más importantes y fue la favorita del propio autor. Narra la historia de dos familias, los Trasks y los Hamilton, en el periodo que va desde el fin de la Guerra de Secesión hasta la Primera Guerra Mundial. El relato está concebido como una monumental alegoría sobre el problema del libre albedrío y la predestinación en relación al Mal. John Steinbeck recibió el premio Nobel de Literatura en 1962. Murió el 20 de diciembre de 1968 en Nueva York. A lo largo de su vida, Steinbeck usó el símbolo Pigasus (de pig, cerdo en inglés y Pegasus), un cerdo volador, «atado a la tierra pero aspirando a volar». Obras * Cup of Gold: A life of Sir Henry Morgan, Buccaneer, with occasional reference to history, 1927 - (La taza de oro) * The Pastures of Heaven, 1932 (Las praderas del cielo) * The Red Pony, 1933 (El poni rojo) * To a God Unknown, 1933 (A un dios desconocido) * Tortilla Flat 1935 * In Dubious Battle, 1936 (En lucha incierta) * Of Mice and Men, 1937 (De ratones y hombres, también traducido como La fuerza bruta) * The Long Valley, 1938 (El valle largo) * The Grapes of Wrath, 1939 - (Las uvas de la ira) * The Forgotten Village, 1941 * Sea of Cortez: A Leisurely Journal of Travel and Research, 1941 * The Moon Is Down, 1942 (La luna se ha puesto) * Bombs Away: The Story of a Bomber Team, 1942 * Cannery Row, 1945 (Los arrabales de Cannery) * The Wayward Bus, 1947 * The Pearl, 1947 (La perla) * A Russian Journal, 1948 (Un diario ruso) * Burning Bright, 1950 * The Log from the Sea of Cortez, 1951 (Por el mar de Cortéz) * East of Eden, 1952 (Al este del Edén) * ¡Viva Zapata!, guion, 1952 * Sweet Thursday, 1954 * The Short Reign of Pippin IV: A Fabrication, 1957 (El Breve Reinado de Pipino IV) * Once There Was A War, 1958 (Hubo una vez una guerra) * The Winter of Our Discontent, 1961 (El invierno de mi desazón) * Travels with Charley: In Search of America, 1962 (Viajes con Charley en busca de América) * America and Americans, 1966 (Norteamérica y los norteamericanos) * Journal of a Novel: The East of Eden Letters, 1969 * The Acts of King Arthur and His Noble Knights, 1976 (Los hechos del Rey Arturo y sus nobles caballeros) * Working Days: The Journals of The Grapes of Wrath, 1989 Referencias Enlaces externos * Página del Centro Nacional sobre John Steinbeck (en inglés) * El autobús perdido. reseña crítica En castellano Categoría:Germano-estadounidenses Categoría:Californianos Categoría:Alumnado de la Universidad Stanford Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos del siglo XX Categoría:Cuentistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Novelistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Corresponsales de guerra Categoría:Estadounidenses laureados con el Premio Nobel de Literatura Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Pulitzer Categoría:Miembros de la Academia Estadounidense de las Artes y las Letras Categoría:Autores modernos de ficción de la materia de Bretaña Categoría:Medalla Presidencial de la Libertad